


Just My Imagination: Coda

by adamance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M, S11E08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance





	Just My Imagination: Coda

“Koontz again?” Sam asks with a grin, nodding to the book in Dean’s hands.

“Dude, this one’s awesome.” Dean’s stretched out in bed, hair still a little damp from the shower, wearing his favorite worn white t-shirt and snug black shorts that make his bare legs look miles long.

Sam crawls into bed and hooks his arm around Dean’s like he’d done so often when he was a child, using Dean’s shoulder as a pillow. He knows Dean reads Koontz when he wants to get his mind off heavier things. 

“It’s got this amazing dog,” Dean goes on, and Sam snuggles in for the long haul. 

“Yeah?” Sam says, digging his feet in under the comforter.

“Mm hm.” Dean turns his head and presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s. “Gotta get you a dog one of these days.”

 _After I get back from my trip to the Cage, you mean?_ , Sam almost says, but stops himself in time. “You talked Dad into it, didn’t you?” he says instead.

“Talked him into what?”

“Letting me come on that hunting trip. Because I asked you to.”

Dean’s silent for a moment. “I didn’t… Didn’t want you there, Sam. You were too young. But I was scared that you were alone. That something could happen to you. I’d never left you for two days on your own.”

“You’ve been looking out for me in ways that I never even knew,” Sam says softly, his mouth against Dean’s sleeve, feeling his brother’s warm skin underneath.

Dean untangles his arm from Sam’s and slides it under Sam’s shoulders, and Sam turns obligingly until their bodies are pressed together in a long line of warmth. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Sam. About Sully.”

“I was a jerk to him.”

“You were a kid.”

“So were you.”

“Yeah, but I’m awesome.”

“Shut up,” Sam snorts, pressing closer.

“You wanted to grow up so bad, Sammy. You had to tell yourself that your imaginary friend wasn't real. How else could it have gone?”

“I didn't think of it like that.” Sam’s surprised enough that he lifts his head to look at Dean.

“Told you I'm awesome,” Dean says with a smirk, but his eyes are soft.

“You kinda are,” Sam agrees, and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
